End of The Road
by RagingFireKitsune
Summary: In a world full of evil, twins, Basu and Kaubasa are born, fear that has drove them out of Hyuga village young, they find themselves in a new village known as the Hidden Leaf Village, the twins face two different paths one full of evil and one full of innocence.
1. Chapter 1

Village of Hayuga seemed to be a very peaceful town, no problem with intruders, just peace...but tonight was another story.

"Lady Iziyo, you are going into labor please lay down!"a nurse exclaimed as a beautiful woman leaned against a wall holding her swollen stomach.

"I must find...my… Husband"she spoke but pants also left in the sentence.

"He will be here shortly please lay down my lady!"the nurse pleaded as she approached the woman whose hair was as soft as a cloud in the sky and dark as chocolate.

Iziyo laid on the mat and her breaths came out shallow and became difficult to breath for the lady.

"Now please take a deep breath and push"the nurse said and Iziyo took a deep breath and push causing her to scream.

Another part of the village a man sat arms crossed and eyes closed as he could hear the screams of his wife from where he was at.

"Tomyo! You're about to be a father shouldn't you be with your wife"a chubby black haired man came up to the man.

"No"Tomyo said sipping on saki as he seemed deep in thought.

"And why?" the man asked curious and Tomyo stood up and looked at the sky.

"The children are not mine"he said as his eyes went solid white as he seemed to snarl in anger.

"Congratulation Iziyo you birthed healthy twins, boy and girl"the nurse smiled at the lady with her children.

"I'll name the girl...Basu and boy Kaubasa"she exhaustively stated as the babies seemed to roll in the buddle crying.

Footsteps were heard as Tomyo walked in and glared at Iziyo,"you filthy woman!"he yelled walking to her but the nurse quickly intervened.

"You must leave your scaring your children!"the nurse yelled pushing the raging man out as Basu and Kaubasa screamed from loud noises.

"Shss hush children"Iziyo consolded her children until they hushed and went silent, the nurse looked at Iziyo and gsve a distorted look of disgust.

"You cheated on your husband didn't you"she said making Iziyo confused by that comment; Iziyo disapproved by glaring.

"I wouldn't do that to him!"she shouted shocked by the accusations, true the Children look like her; but she wouldn't cheat on her husband.

Iziyo noticed the nurse speaking outside to someone else, iziyo stood and waddled and peeped in on the conversationl

"Her children will take her punishment"the lady said to the nurse.

"True i believe one of them is full of evil"she said and quickly noticed a shadow move in the room.

The nurse turned and walked in but saw its emptiness,"sound the alarms!"the nurse shouted as Iziyo ran to the exit ignoring pain in between her legs as she sprinted out of the village holding Basu and Kaubasa.

Iziyo exited the village as yells of men were heard by Iziyo didn't turn around, her feet were freezing due to the snow as she was deep in the woods.

The cries of the twins brought Iziyo to her knees as she panted her feet were frozen as her skin was pale.

"I'm sorry…."she whispered to her children unknown to her that she was being watched in the darkness.

Iziyo laid on the ground panting and the twins cried louder due to being cold, she whimpered as she slowly closed her eyes taking her last breath.

In the darkness out came three men wrapped in winter ninja outfits.

The taller one wearing all white bent down to feel the pulse of the woman while the other two pick up the twins and wrapped them up in something warmer.

"She's dead"the man said and looked to the others holding the kids.

"These are fine just cold"the one who seemed to be shorter who was holding Kaubasa said.

"Let's take them back to Konan and get them somewhere warmer."the man in all white said and sprinted off with the other two following.

Basu whimpered and looked up her baby eyes looking at the night sky for the first time and giggled making the man look down at her and saw she was giggling.

"Kids…"he grumbled and ran faster to get the children to a warmer area.


	2. Chapter 2

When the three patrol ninja had finally returned back to Konoha with the twin infants they had a discussion on what to do with the two.  
That was until one of them the man carrying Basu with one hand pulled back his hood "I'll take them".

The other two looked at him with slight confusion "but you already have a son to look after not to mention you're raising him on your own" the man just chuckled in response shaking his head.

"This will help teach my son responsibility besides I can't put these two in an orphanage".

The other two ninja thought about it for a moment before giving a short nod as they headed Kaubasa over to the man as well.

The three then split returning home to their families well one of them returned to the hospital to see his fist child be born a small baby boy that his wife had decided to call "Konan".

15 years later

Kaubasa yawned as the lavender eyed teen made his way out into the kitchen where he would see the man he saw as his older brother Ukimura had come to visit but early in the morning like he normally does.

"Why are you here so early? " Kaubasa asked seeming slightly annoyed by this but happy to see him none the less.

"easy kiddo" Ukimura chuckled "I just got off work and trying to keep my self-awake I've been late to meeting my Genin to many times lately".

That seemed true after all Ukimura did look like he hadn't slept in days.

"Anyway where's dad?" Kaubasa asked as Ukimura returned with a shrug "he went out on a mission an hour ago apparently it was urgent".

Both of them were silent for a moment there father was never around normally up until a few years ago Ukimura had practically raised the twins.

So recently Kaubasa and his sister normally had the house to themselves but they understood of why he was away all the time.

"anyway I've got to go" Ukimura said with a small smile " I want to be there before my students this time you better get to your meeting spot to I don't want Kaguya riding my a** again about you two being late".

Kaubasa grumbled as Ukimura smiled doing a light chop to the top of Kaubasa head to get his attention "tell the future Hokage I stopped by ok? I'll treat you both to dinner tonight".

But before Kaubasa could respond Ukimura was already gone Kaubasa shook his head smiling lightly as he then went to his sister's room.

"Basu!" he called out as he approached sliding the door open seeing his sister already awake and dressed for the day.

Kaubasa looks down at himself seeing he is still in his Pyjamas "damn it Basu" the teen chuckled "I was worried you slept in but here you are ready to go and I'm going to be late".

Basu poked her tongue out at him "serves you right for not getting up early like dad does".

She then opened her window putting her foot on the still "you better hurry up and get ready bro don't want sensei to be mad again"  
Basu then leaped from the window soring through the sky and from building to building.

Kaubasa quickly closed her window "Dang it sis you know we have to have the house locked up before we leave".

He then raced to his room quickly throwing his clothing on as he changed clothes grabbing his scrolls before racing off to the meeting point.

"Crap going to be late!" he said opening a scroll biting his finger running his blood over the symbol as he jumped slightly as he landed on his summoned Ninken trying to get to the meet faster.

Today was already going fantastic and he couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

"20 minutes late as usual"a woman said as she stood near the exit of the village, her hair long and platinum blonde, and eyes baby blue. She seemed to have a agitated stance as Ukimaru walked up his white haired ruffled up by running to make it on time.

"I don't get why you force time on me Kaguya instead of your genins"Ukimaru said shrugging to the fellow sensei.

"My Genins have 5 minutes and where are yours if you wanna bring up late Genins"Kaguya fired back and smirked seeing Ukimaru look away tongue pushing against the inside of his cheek.

"Bye mother"a chipper voice yelled out her hair short and red almost boyish. She took a deep breath and began walking to meet with the team her face had a chipper look to it.

"Kohaku!"She heard her name get called and noticed Basu jumping down from on top of the building,"You ready for today?"Basu asked and Kohaku blushed in embarrassment nodding surprised Basu was speaking to her.

"My brother should not be far behind"Basu said not noticing Kohaku get even redder, almost as red her hair and splutters came out the girls mouth.

"im sorry i gotta go!"Kohaku shouted and ran away quickly, Basu turned watching her run away with a confused look on her face. Kaubasa made his way up on his Niken and pinched the bridge of his nose because of Basu wide grin.

"You gotta learn to lock the house"he said and Basu chuckled,"i will soon let's go Sensei Kaguya is waiting"Basu said and began running to to exit of the village with Kaubasa following.

Closer to the back of the village walked a spunky pink haired girl, her hair in pigtails and had on a pair of blue glasses over blue eyes. She walked beside a boy a bit taller than her who seemed to have a lazy expression on his face.

" Tazuki you of course getting dressed slow will get us late"she said huffing arms crossed but for a reply was silence.

Tazuki didn't say much either way, he was pleased with staying quiet anyway. On the other hand his spunky friend,Aki Montkumo, hated to be quiet, she believed she was queen over everything

and everyone.

"Fine don't admit your mistakes"she huffed and walked off her arms crossed over her torso but Tazuki stayed quiet still making Aki face flush red with irritation. The two notice a shadow jump building to building.

"Konon"Tazuki said and this made Aki glare and stomp her foot,"oh now you speak!"she shouted and stomped off but Tazuki was not affected by the hostility but followed her anyway to meet up with Ukimaru.

Still waiting Kaguya was glaring as Ukimaru grinned having at least one student on time, Basu and Kaubasa showed up 5 minutes after Ukimaru was cheering making him awe.

"You guys are late but i'm glad you two came together"Kaguya said and the twins sat on the ground as the wind began to blow, Basu sighed as she stroked her brothers summoned Niken on the head before turning to look not seeing: Aki,Tazuki, nor Konon, and Kaguya was getting angry.

"You gotta be kidding me"she mumbles but shortly after speaking Konon jumped into the clearing,"sorry sorry!"he said rubbing his head in embarrassment as Basu and Kaubasa stood up and Kaguya sighed.

"Either way i won!"Kaguya said and smirked to Ukimaru as Aki and Tazuki walked up,"your queen has arrived!"Aki said smiling as Tazuki gave them a wave.

Kaguya turned and walked out of the village with her Genin following as Ukimaru chewed out Aki and Tazuki about being late.

"Kaguya what will we be doing today?"Basu asked as walked beside Kaguya and watched as she pulled out a brown box.

The three genins looked confused but didn't say anything,"we are delivering a package"Kaguya said handing the box to Kaubasa.

"Keep it safe...Together understand?"she glared and the three quickly nodded and Kaguya left in the trees.

"Its delivering the package how do you not keep it safe?"Konon asked boredly and Basu looked around and activated Byakugan and sensed they were surrounded by three people.

"We have company"Basu said and got in a fighting stance, and that's when the intruders attacked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ambush!" Konan said as he cut his thumb pulling out a scroll running his blood along it unleashing a barrage of shuriken, Kunai and Needles into the air each having a chakra string attached.

Kaubasa quickly got off his Ninken placing a scroll on the ground quickly writing in his own blood as he bit his finger " hey sis give me some cover here!" .

Basu nodded as with an activated byakugan she drew two kunai looking at the three descending down on them.  
One of the three dressed in all black with a white mask drew a blade coating it in chakra as he spun the blade and sliced through the threads clearing a path for the other two figures as he landed on the ground.

"I'll take care of the weapon Nin…." The sword wielding attacker said blankly as the two others landed one seemed ready to go while another shook a bit timid.

I'll take on white eyes! "One said energetically before bolting straight at Basu.

"Stick to the plan!" the sword one suddenly spoke up as the energetic attacker threw some Kunai straight at Basu.

Grumbling the sword wielding attacker when to go for Kaubasa before getting assaulted by a barrage of shuriken which he just managed to deflect "now now can't forget about me" Konan grinned.

The sword wielder looked to the timid one "you go after dog boy I'll keep this one busy".

" o ok" she said softly as she went to run past Konan who directed some of his kunai towards her but the sword wielder quickly intervened to deflect them into the ground.

This gave the Timid one enough time to get away before the sword wielder looked at the ground hearing a hiss seeing that they were….. Paper bombs "s***".

The energetic one clashed kunai with kunai as she fought with Basu close by to Kaubasa as he grinned the scroll disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

The energetic girl was doing well enough to avoid Basu's strikes as she managed to land a few blows on Basu feeling proud of her self.

That was until with a smirk from Basu who suddenly landed a flurry of blows onto the girl shutting down her chakra points to render her immobile.

"alright let's see who's under that mask!" Basu shouted victoriously as she bent over to pull the mask off the girl not noticing the timid one sneak up on her brother as he was standing up.

The timid attacker took note of his weak spots driving her leg into the back of his knees to bring him down "SORRY!" she shouted as adding medical ninjas to the kick.

this caused Kaubasa to loose feeling in his legs making him collapse to the ground trying to pick himself up he shouted " Odin stop her!".

The large white Ninken growled as it pounced onto the timid girl who screamed hoping her friends would help her as the large hound growled down at her before sniffing.

She got a surprise as instead of a bite her mask got licked happily as the Ninken's tail wagged as if happy to see the person.

"Odin what are you doing!" Kaubasa called out angrily as this gave the timid girl enough time to grab the package "I I did it!" she shouted triumphantly.

At the same time the smoke cleared around the sword wielder who managed to just escape the blow but lost his mask revealing that it was….Tazuki?

Basu removed the energetic attackers masked " wait Aki?" she said in shock and confusion as they would all hear Ukimura laugh " WOOO TOLD YOU MY STUDENTS WOULD WIN!".

Basu and her team would be confused as they would see Ukimura walk out into the clearing with Kaguya who didn't look very happy mainly at Ukimura.


	5. Chapter 5

"W-What?"Basu asked looking at the two Jonins, Kohaku was approached by Ukimaru who grabbed the box from her hands making her jump a little and blush for holding it so much.

"You guys could of been killed"Kaubasa said as he sighed sitting up rubbing the back of his head.

"No because we would of stopped it before it escalated too quickly"Kagura said and looked to Basu who had Aki still pinned and Basu flinched and stood up letting the Genin up and went to her brother helping him up.

"What was the point of this exercise?"Konon asked and turned seeing Tazuki went to Aki and helped her up and stood with her.

"You guys need to learn to never let your guard down"Kagura said pointing that statement to Basu who rubbed her shoulder nervously,"you also need to work on never getting cocky"she huffed glaring a bit to Konon and looked to Kaubasa,"some need to work on their skills"she said sighing and rubbed her cheek irritated.

"Sorry Sensei"the three Genins said heads bowed as Ukimaru and his Genins celebrated holding the box, but eventually it blew up in his hands releasing smoke everywhere.

Basu,Konon,and Kaubasa looked and saw smoke fill the area. As it fades away Ukimaru was on the ground tied with a gag on, he squirmed on the ground; pissed on who did it notices Kagura over him smirking.

"Your genins might of beat mine, but i beat you"she smirked and stood up as Konon and Kaubasa clapped and Basu watched in awe of her skills and grinned at the Jonin. Kagura walked off and motioned the three to follow as Ukimaru and his team attempt to untie himself.

Kagura sighed as she made it to the clearing, the field was wide and green but shaded due to the trees surrounding it. Basu stared in awe and ran sitting on the ground feeling the grass that was soft.

"Before i wrap up today's lesson i wanna discuss an important topic to you guys"she said sitting on a cut down tree stump as Kaubasa stood behind his sister, and Konon sat beside her. Kagura sighed softly and grabbed a twig from the ground and broke them into smaller twigs.

"As you know we belong to the clan Konoha" she laid a twig down and the three watched confused,"but there are many like us for example: Uzumaki Clan,Lee Clan,Uchiha Clan"she laid down three more sticks and seemed to direct this to the twins,"Hyùga clan"she laid a sick down making the twins look confused about the look.

"Sensei, tell me something, why is it that we are looked at badly by older villagers"Kaubasa asked pointing to him and Basu, and Kagura smiled sadly but shook her head.

"Just ignore those grumpy fools"she said and this made now Konon confused and sighed softly,"you guys are able to leave"she said and stood up and ran off an angry look on her face.

" _no...no"_ she thought as she ran faster to where Ukimaru was last at, ready to say some things to the idiot jonin.

Kagura ran until she found ukimaru,"YOU IDIOT"she shouted and pushed him against a tree and saw Ukimarus eyes wide and fearful.

"What did i do?!"he asked afraid of what she was gonna do,"i didn't mean to drink all the saki!"he yelled and saw her eyes bristled with tears.

"Those children don't know who they really are still!"she shouted and Ukimaru caught on and his head low,"why what could possibly be a good reason not to tell the truth?"her head shook as she gripped his shirt.

"They were basically exiled,their mother is dead!"he yelled back and glared at her,"they don't need to know anything besides the fact they are great Genins, not part of the Hyúga Clan!"he yelled and a gasp was heard.

"Me and Kaubasa are part of the Hyùga clan?"Basu asked as she stood and her body shook as the Jonins stared in complete shock as the three stood silent.


	6. Chapter 6

Silence filled the forest as the jonins looked at the Genin,"B-Basu…"kagura approached the Genin but Badu backed up glaring and shook her head.

"Basu please understand we feel so bad…"she said and Basu glared her body shaking as her Bayukaga activated and she raised her fist huffing.

"Explain!"Basu screeched as she didn't notice her brother was listening in on the converstation

Ukimura sighed " look I only found out about this myself when I became a Jonin" the white haired ninja ran a hand through his hair taking a seat on a nearby stump while Kaguya backed away and stood next to the fellow Jonin.

Ukimaru grabbed Kagura wrist gentley as she turned to look away sighing and Ukimaru looked serious as he spoke, "your probably old enough to tell that.. I'm not really your brother and that Kotaro isn't your real father".

Kaubasa,who sat in the tree felt his eyes widden as he listened to them. Basu choked on a sob as she spoke,""t then who were my parent's?" Basu asked gently.

" I have no idea who your father was but your mother was a fantastic and kind woman and a close friend of Kotaro" Ukimura didn't break eye contact.

"when you two were about to be born she had contacted dad beforehand to be around just in case something happened, because her husband had been acting funny lately" Ukimura sighed gulping a bit.

"my father and two others used a patrol as an excuse to be close by but your mom must have weren't into labour early and…. They were too late to help"Basu shook and tears seemed to fall as she gripped onto the end of her shorts as tears fell her head shaking.

Kaubasa glared seeing his sister break down, it was like her, he jumped down the tree and walked out making Ukimaru and Kagura even more guilty as he grabbed his sister holding her, "then how are we here if he was too late?".he hissed at them

"your mother's love for you two was so great after having given birth to the both of you she must have escaped carrying you both into the forest where my father found you both" Ukimura gripped Kaguyas wrist a bit tighter now.

" I still remember when he came home with you two I had just became a Genin myself at the same time as your teacher to" Ukimura was careful not to mention theirl former teammate however.

"even after everything that went on Kaubasa was sound asleep while Basu was happy and couldn't stop giggling" Ukimura smiled at this a little as he nodded.

"I'm not sure why dad has kept this from you but you know him he wouldn't without a reason" Ukimura said confidently with a small nod. "He wanted you guys to have a family and not be in an orphanage but being a single parent since mom disappeared he worked a lot more" Ukimura chuckled softly as he looked towards Kaguya.

"So I looked after you as well, well with a little bit of help from her of course" he said as kagya was kind of in a mix of emotions right now looking down glaring at Ukimura but blushing a bit at the same time.

"w well of course I helped an idiotic knuckle head like you had no idea what he was doing with a baby" though she had to admit Ukimura could be serious at times.

"No excuse"Kaubasa said and this made the Jonins confused looking at Kaubasa,"Dont follow us...and Kagura we are skipping tomorrow"he said and walked off with Basu rubbing her head as she sniffled.

"This could've been avoided"Kagura said softly and Ukimaru lowered his head and nodded and he sighed softly and stood up turning away from Kagura snf left to go home.

"Basu please stop crying"Kaubasa said as he stopped and turned to her lifting her head up,"its bad i know but it's gonna be okay"he said softly to her and this made Basu cry more and Kaubasa sighed softly.

"Why….why did they not tell us sooner!"she whimpered and Kaubasa was silent but turned looking at his sister.

"I'll find out Basu...do not fret"he said and held her hand like they did as children and walked away to their 'home', and Kaubasa knew he had some words to discuss with his so called father.


	7. Chapter 7

It was late at night as Kotaro had finally returned home to see Kaubasa sitting in the kitchen he went to speak but then saw the cold glare he got from Kaubasa.

"Alright son what's going o-" before he could finished Kaubasa growled " don't call me son I'm not your son".

Kotaro looked confused as Kaubasa spoke again gripping his fist tightly "Ukimura told us everything that you're not mine and Basu's father".

"And that we aren't really from Konoha but we are from the huyga clan! Others always looked down on us for that you know!" Kaubasa yelled at Kotaro

"Basu's in tears because of this because you were too weak to tell us sooner! You could have told us!" Kaubasa growled slamming his fist on the table.

A shadow went over Kotaros eyes "I did it to protect the both of you from that cruel b*** so you know that real father is a tyrannical b***"

"He is a man who abused your mother and ordered both yours and Basu's deaths upon your birth? Not to mention it's because of this that your mother died as well". He said walking to Kaubasa

"I can't say I'm sorry for not telling the both of you sooner because I know sorry isn't enough" Kotaro sighed putting a hand on Kaubasa's shoulder "you both deserved to know …. I just couldn't find the right time to tell you both".

"You're both still young I didn't want to trouble you wit-" Suddenly he groaned in pain as Kaubasa planted three quick strikes into his stomach and chest.

Kotaro looked in pain and disbelief as Kaubasa stood there with the Byakugan activated he was hit by another punch and again and again when suddenly.

"BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Basu who just returned home screamed in shock making Kaubasa freeze.

Whatever came over Kaubasa went away as he started to shake looking at his palms they had blood on them.

Basu quickly ran to Kotaro who was currently hunched over against the wall groaning in pain "its ok be" Kotaro was about to finished before coughing up blood.

"N no I didn't mean it I "Kaubasa said realising what just happened as he looked down to Kotaro and then Basu's tear filled eyes.

" I I'll go get help dad!" he shouted as in a panic he rushed out of the building going out the window he went looking for Kohaku maybe she could help.  
He raced from building to building sending Ninken after Ninken to try and help him find the medical ninja.

It didn't take long for him to find where she was as he was soon at her window knocking on it in a panic "Kohaku! Kohaku! Please are you there!"

Back at the Hojo residence Basu was griping Kotaro's shirt crying harder which made Kotaro wince a bit in pain "I'm sorry I'm sorry!" the young ninja shouted into his chest.

Kotaro gently rubbed her back "h hey it's alright I I deserved it after all I should have told the two of you sooner"

Basu shook her head she wanted to find out more but not like this this man did look after and raise the two twins after all.

"I it's o ok dad y you can talk a about this later" Basu said trembling lightly as Ukimura suddenly entered the house hearing Basu from the outside.

He looked down seeing his father and Basu as he ran to the both of them "o oh s*** dad!" he shouted kneeling down beside his father.

"It's alright son j just a bit hurt is all" Kotaro said as he tried to sit up though his breathing was a bit wheezy.

Ukimura looked to Basu as he asked "what happened tell me everything" he said he wasn't angry just in shock.


End file.
